


The Golden Boy

by dreadonfire



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: But that never happened, not a death poem/fic, poem, so here is a very late poem for john, this was meant to be posted on the 8th of december
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadonfire/pseuds/dreadonfire
Summary: When The Golden Boy became a part of the universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first story ever uploaded here! i’m nat/@bugband on tumblr. this was made especially for the 39th anniversary of john lennon’s death, but i couldn’t get this up on here in time for that - apologies. i understand that the structure is wonky :( but otherwise, i hope you enjoy it.

Time is ever transient 

As are the trees that blow and the words 

We speak 

But the songs we sing take on a different meaning 

Our hearts are filled with the greatest love

And the earth looks forward to an illuminating light that will last

Forever

Friendships and hardships

The tearing down of ships with some to be rebuilt again

A golden boy who rose

A door is met at the seams of a torn town 

He opens a door which in turn opens many others 

For you and I together 

The golden boy is a rose 

Entangled in thorns 

But beyond those thorns there is love 

Plucking at the strings of a guitar

Vibrations of sweet sound surrounds us 

And lives through us

Forever 

As the clock nears the end of the night   
  
The golden boy is alright 

From now to eternity 


End file.
